Crash Landing
by Beastfire
Summary: The Monkey Team crash lands on a forest planet. Read for more info.
1. Not Another Crash Landing!

Not Another Crash Landing!

A/N: I'm back with a whole new story! In this one, the Monkey Team meets Guy who reads too much fantasy's character Frus.

Ivy: So, why isn't he writing about it?

Beastfire: Because he trusts me to.

Ivy: Someone trusting you? I never thought I'd see the day.

Beastfire: Well, here's the first chapter! Oh, and I don't own any part of SRMTHFG.

"Well, team," Chiro announced. "We're just about home."

From where, you may ask? Well, the Hyperforce had just finished taking care of a distress call from a planet way out in another solar system. Apparently, a certain skeletal overlord thought it would be fun to kill the planet's leader and try to take over. If they hadn't answered the call, then the leader's successor would have been tall and bony rather than small yet quite muscular. So now, they were headed back for Shuggazoom, everyone gathered in the main room and relaxing.

"Ivy! Get out here!"

Uh…almost everyone. Y'see, ever since the unfortunate theft of her Ultimate Beer, Ivy had been spending much time in Gibson's lab, much to the blue monkey's vast displeasure. He was pounding on the door, his only responses being some choice words in Italian, some "I'm almost done! Chill!"s, and, of course, the occasional "Bite me, blue boy!" Yes, Gibson was about ready to throw her through a plate glass window.

"Please vacate my lab!" Gibson yelled angrily.

"NO! Not until I finish my beer!"

Then, the sounds of some large foreign object hitting the outside of the Super Robot were heard, sending it spiraling out of control through space. After impact, everyone was knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" Otto asked nervously.

"We've been hit!" Antauri exclaimed, trying to get back up.

Nobody was able to regain their footing well enough to run to their tubes, but the team was able to activate their rocket packs to get there and eject onto the next planet. As Gibson made his way over, Nova looked over to him.

"What about Ivy?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," replied Gibson. "She can get out of here on her own."

Meanwhile, in the lab, equipment was breaking everywhere and Ivy was dodging it all.

"Crap!" she yelled. "Of all the- WHOA!"

The meerkat was lucky to have just narrowly missed being hit by the contents of a large box of beakers.

"What in the vodka is goin' on out there?"

She hovered over to the door to get out.

At this time, on the forest planet Tserof-7, a mongoose-oid creature with a lionesque mane and silver fur and his friend, a large dragon with neon blue scales, were relaxing in a clearing.

"Hey, Frus?" asked the dragon.

"Yeah, Ygrene?" the animal in question responded.

"Did you ever get the feeling that we were just fictional characters in someone else's reality, and that when they get bored we'd cease to exist?"

"Hmmm…I've really never thought of that. So, how about that time that we went swimming and accidentally annoyed my cousin? Remember how long she chased us?"

"Oh, yeah. That was as much fun as a barrel of monkeys."

As soon as Ygrene said this, the Super Robot landed in the clearing. Both dove out of the way just in time as it landed with a crash. As they looked at the dented metal Super Robot, Ygrene had one thing to say.

"Me and my big mouth! Frus, do me a favor. Next time I say anything to that effect, please hit me over the head with the biggest tree branch you can lift."

"I can't do that."

They decided to investigate and couldn't find anyone there. The Monkey Team had gone to their parts of the Super Robot and made use of Otto's recently installed ejection seats. Ygrene was too big to fit inside, so Frus went in to look around.

"What do you see in there, Frus?"

"This is amazing! I've never seen stuff like this before! There's so much metal in here!"

"Is there anyone in there?"

"Not that I can s- Wait! I do see someone."

Frus emerged, carrying a body that was a bit smaller than his own. It was, of course, Ivy. She was almost out of there when she accidentally hit her head on a wall and was rendered unconscious.

"Hmm…I can see she's not from around here, Frus."

"Where is she from, I wonder?"

"I don't know, but she's pretty easy on the eyes. And I think she's your type."

"Ygrene!"

That's where I end this one. Next time, we find out where the monkeys landed and Ivy wakes up to see two strangers. Please review! I'll try to update soon!

Frus: I've finally been put in a story!

Ivy: Yeah. Welcome to my nightmare.

Frus: Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?

Ivy: I see you're new to the whole "Beastfire's Warped Reality" thing.


	2. Weird Awakening

Weird Awakening

A/N: Here's chapter 2!

Chiro's ejector seat landed in a tree, while the monkeys all landed nearby. Otto landed in another tree…upside down. Gibson landed on the ground, as did Sprx. Nova landed on Sprx, and Antauri landed on Nova.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Chiro. "Otto?"

"I'm fine, but why is everyone else upside down?"

"Otto, you're the one that's upside down. Antauri?"

"I am also fine."

"Good. Nova?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm a monkey sandwich."

"Alright. Sprx?"

A muffled response of "I'm okay! I'm part of Nova's monkey sandwich!" came from the very bottom of the monkey pile.

"Sprx, if you don't shut up you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich!" Nova shouted.

"Okay…moving on," said Chiro. "Ivy?"

No response.

"Ivy?"

Still no answer.

"Weird. Really weird. I woulda thought she'd found a snake or something and we'd hear her screaming by now."

The Hyperforce looked through the dense forestation for the mutant. Meanwhile, the mutant in question was still in that clearing. She slowly began to wake up. As she opened her eyes, which felt as if they'd been welded down, she saw a whole bunch of green everywhere. Her head felt as though it'd been nailed with a freight train, and everything else hurt as well. Not only that, but her alcohol withdrawal was getting to her, as she could have sworn that she saw some furry dude with a mane, but he wasn't a lion, and a large neon blue dragon.

"What the Guinness?" she asked herself.

"Okay, she's alive," Frus said.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized that she had no clue where she was.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled, catching the guys off their guard. "WhereamIwhoareyouandwherecanIfindsomealcohol?"

"Okay. You need to slow down a little," Frus said shakily, partially afraid of what he knew had to be an alcoholic psychopath.

"Got any beer or anything?" she asked, left eye twitching.

"Not with us, no."

Needless to say, Ivy was a little disappointed. No alcohol meant that her withdrawal would only get worse. And when she had these problems, things got very bad for others.

"A-a-are ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How sure?"

"Very sure."

Ivy cursed to herself in Italian. As she tried to find something to hit her head on in frustration, Frus' curiosity got the best of him. He instantly bombarded her with interested questions.

"Where're you from? What's your name? What's your home like? Are you okay, because that crash looked like it hurt?"

Ygrene laughed at this, as the sight of Frus asking Ivy all of these questions was quite amusing. Ivy wasn't quite as amused and glared at them both.

"Dude, what's your deal?" she asked annoyed. Then, in Frus' face, she screamed, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FIXED, PAL?"

Frus, who had never heard that term in this context, was confused.

"Why? Am I broken?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and a hint of worry in his voice.

Ivy stopped in her psychotic rage to laugh. This struck her as funny."

"Broken? That's a good one!" she laughed. "By the way, the name's Ivy."

"So, uh, Ivy, where are you from?" asked Ygrene.

"Earth. So, what's this place, anyway?"

"Tserof-7."

"Ooookay…as for that crash, my tail kinda hurts, but it's a Tuesday. My healing power'll take care of that. Other than that, just a headache."

She got two blank stares in response, and then explained about how she was a mutant. They seemed to understand after this. Ygrene then decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I suppose I should get back home," he said. "See ya later. Nice meeting you, Ivy…I think."

He flew off for his home planet.

"Wait," Ivy said, now the confused one. "Who was that guy?"

"That's my friend Ygrene. He's from the planet Bantamdiction."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Frus."

"Oh."

That'd be the end of this chapter. Next time, the Hyperforce meets some of the locals, as does Ivy, and we find out just what knocked the Super Robot hurtling out of control.

Frus: I still don't get that whole "fixed" thing.

Ivy: Hey, Beastfire? You wanna tell 'im, or should I?

Beastfire: Knock yourself out.

Ivy: Okay. (whispers it in Frus' ear; his eyes widen in horror)

Frus: They really do that?

Ivy: Oh, yeah.

Frus: Uh…please review.


	3. Meeting the Locals

Meeting the Locals

A/N: Chappie 3 is here! Wheeee!

The Hyperforce had been searching for a few hours, and succeeded only in getting themselves lost, as Gibson's positioning system wasn't working.

"Great," Sprx griped. "Just great. We just HAD to let that little pain stay with us. We should just leave her here."

"Sprx," Gibson began. "If we find her, we may find the Super Robot."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again: Sprx, you ARE the dumb monkey," Nova said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Before anyone could stop them, Sprx and Nova began arguing. As they argued, a few of the native animals came over. They looked like…monkeys. The three of them were female, and they came over to Sprx.

"Oooh, a red one," one said.

"He's pretty cute," said another.

"Hey, what's your name?" the third one asked.

Nova could feel the old green monster of jealousy coming out.

"Who are you?" she asked bitterly.

"Who are you, blondie?" one of them asked quite rudely.

"You did NOT just call me 'blondie'!"

"Uh…I think I did!"

Nova snapped at that moment and her temper was reaching critical level. She came at these monkeys, about ready to explode. Antauri came over to her just in time to calm her down.

"Calm down, Nova. Don't lose your temper here. These monkeys did nothing to us."

"But she called me blondie!"

"That's still no reason to show your anger."

Nova realized that he was right and sighed in defeat. But these monkeys would pay in some way, shape of form…she'd make sure of that.

Chiro decided that they should ask around for any clues.

"Have you seen a meerkat come by here? She's about this big with black and blue fur and hair, and blue eyes."

"No, we haven't."

"What about a Super Robot?"

"A supa whatta?"

"It's big and metal."

"No, we haven't seen that either."

"Well, what planet is this?"

"Tserof-7."

The team had found out only one thing…the name of the planet. They kept searching through the woods that covered the planet.

At this time, Frus was explaining everything he knew about Tserof-7 to Ivy. Ivy was trying to listen, but kept getting distracted.

"Are you even listening?" he asked.

"Hey, gimmie a break here!" she responded. "Some people say I have ADHD, which is Attention Deficit Hyp- Dude, I'm hungry."

This required an explanation as well, except for the "hungry" part. Luckily for Ivy, she had an emergency stash of sugar with her. She kept that in part of her hair, along with her inhaler and cell phone, which needed to be recharged. She began gorging herself on sugar, noticed Frus watching her, and offered him some.

"Ah, why not?" Frus asked. "It couldn't hurt to try a little."

He tried some and became just slightly hyper.

"Dude, you guys are really out of the loop on this planet!" Ivy noticed.

As Frus laughed about this comment, some others that were indigenous to the place, and they recognized Frus.

"Well, well, well…if it ain't Frus the Fruitcake!" some porcupine mocked.

Frus groaned in annoyance. He was hoping to go at least one day without getting picked on by these guys. So much for that! Then, the porcupine noticed Ivy.

"I see you've got a little girlfriend."

"She's kinda cute," said a squirrel that hung out with the porcupine, coming over to Ivy. "Why don't you ditch the loser and go for a real guy? I'm available."

"And desperate, I'm guessing," retaliated Ivy.

"Ooooh…she's a feisty one, too!"

Frus was getting pretty angry. He was seriously considering summoning some speconfor, an unbreakable, fireproof, and rustproof metal that could be found only on Tserof-7, and taking these guys down. However, before he could get to it, he noticed Ivy hovering and advancing on them. She telekinetically threw both into the trunk of the nearest tree, scaring both out of their miniscule minds.

"C'mon! You want some of this? HUH? Do ya? Didn't think so!" she yelled after them.

"Nice," Frus said admiringly.

"So, what's their problem with you, anyway?"

"They just refer to me as a freak because I can control metal."

"Really? How 'bout some gold?"

"That takes too much time and energy. But things like steel and iron are easy. I think I've mastered those."

"Cool. I can control fire and water, myself."

As they explained the finer points of their powers and backgrounds, Skeleton King was in his Citadel of Bone. With him was a dragon, one with dark orange scales and black and red eyes.

"Did you get rid of those disgusting primates?" the overlord asked.

"Yes, my lord. I knocked them out of commission, so they won't be bothering us anymore. I believe the crash eliminated them, their boy, and their little pet."

"Good."

Skeleton King grinned, knowing that his dictatorship over Shuggazoom would soon begin.

Beastfire: Well, that's chapter 3! Next time, the Hyperforce finds Ivy and meets Frus.

Ivy: Good…I have a little score to settle with Sprx.

Beastfire: Why?

Ivy: Why not?

Frus: Why'd you have to have me get picked on in front of Ivy?

Beastfire: Well, I felt I needed to embarrass you somehow.

Frus: But-

Beastfire: NO BUTS! MY WORD HERE IS LAW! (Ivy and Frus look at each other and smirk)

Ivy and Frus: (get fire and some steel weapons ready) UPRISING! (attack Beastfire)

Beastfire: Ow! Hey! What are you two doing? (all get into a dust ball fight) Please review! Ow, not the face! MOMMY!


	4. The Intro Process

The Intro Process

Beastfire: Hello, peoples! Chapter 4 has arrived! As for that little uprising last time… (glares at Ivy and Frus, who are now both caged and have multiple injuries) that has thankfully been quelled.

The Hyperforce still hadn't found much of anything in their search. Several hours had been wasted. They kept looking.

Now, as this was going on, Frus was honing his metalworking skills by making iron puzzles while Ivy was just off on her own, walking around and thinking. 'Maybe,' she reasoned. 'I can get in touch with the team telepathically, and let them know where the Super Robot is. Oh, crap, I'm thinking too much.' As she thought, she heard a rustling sound nearby. She whipped around and didn't see anything. When she turned back around, she found herself face to face with a pretty large snake.

"Hello, fresh meat," the snake hissed with a devilish grin.

Ivy got ready to attack, but there was one thing preventing her from hurling a fireball at the snake. If she did so, she'd start a huge fire and, well, that would, in turn, form a lynch mob and things would get worse. Yes, the alcohol withdrawal caused her to waste too much time thinking. Also, because of the correlation between the withdrawal and her fear of snakes, she couldn't concentrate well enough with her other powers. The snake began to coil around her, and she screamed.

The scream rang throughout a good part of the woods. As Frus was just about finished with the puzzle that he was working on, the sound of it reached his ears. He figured that it might have been Ivy, dropped the puzzle (which he was doing mentally) and ran for the source.

Chiro and the team also heard the scream from their location.

"Did you guys hear that?" Chiro asked.

"Yes," Antauri answered.

"I can guess what it is," said Otto.

All of the monkeys and Chiro looked at each other, then said one word in unison…

"Ivy."

They also followed the sound.

Ivy was still freaking out about the snake that was trying to off her. As it was just about to bite her and inject some venom, a voice was heard.

"Hey, Naithair! Leave her alone!"

It was Frus. And he didn't look very happy with Naithair. He summoned some steel and formed it into a sword. He came at the snake, ready to slice. Naithair noticed the sharp blade and, having a severe fear of sharp objects, dropped Ivy and slithered off. Frus caught Ivy on her way to the ground, as she couldn't concentrate enough to bring herself up on her own flight ability. Just as he caught her, the Monkey Team arrived, panting and exhausted, as they had a longer distance to run. Frus and Ivy looked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Ivy said.

"Hello, Ivy," began Antauri. "Might we ask who your friend here is?"

Ivy and Frus noticed that he was still holding her and he quickly put her down.

"I'm Frus," he introduced. "I take it you're friends of Ivy's?"

"Yes," answered Gibson. "In a manner of speaking, she is, although she has managed to become a big pain."

Ivy smirked at this comment. She knew it to be undeniably true, but she was proud of her title as "Royal Pain in the Tail". Then Nova saw something.

"Hey, Chiro! I found the Super Robot!"

Chiro and the rest of the Monkey Team ran over to where Nova was. Frus and Ivy followed.

"So THAT'S what that was!" Frus exclaimed. "I'd been wondering for a while! Ivy, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked," she responded. "You were too busy asking every other possible question in the universe."

"Oh, right."

Otto went inside and looked around.

"Wow. It's a wreck in here!" said Otto.

He emerged from the robot.

"It'll take a while to fix it."

"Need some help with the metal?" Frus offered.

"Sure!" exclaimed Otto. "Who do you know that can help?"

"I can help. I've got this ability to summon and control metal."

"Really? YIPPEE!"

Otto began to dance around happily. Chiro walked over to Frus.

"I'm Chiro," he told him.

The other monkeys, except for Otto, introduced themselves in the long process of introductions.

"And that's Otto," explained Nova.

"How'd you guys find me, anyway?" Ivy asked.

"Well, God, Ivy! You scream loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Oh."

So, the explanation of what happened right after the crash came next, and Sprx leaned in next to Frus.

"I guess you're Ivy's boyfriend now," he teased.

Frus could feel his face turning incredibly crimson and he surrounded himself with a stainless steel shell.

"Stop! You're embarrassing me!" he said from inside.

Soon, he had to let the shield down so he could get a little more air.

"Geez, it was getting kind of hard to breathe in there," he told himself.

There's another chapter out of the way. Next time, they all begin to fix the Super Robot and get some info on Skeleton King.

Frus: WAIT! Would that be fix as in "repair" or the other one?

Ivy: Repair.

Frus: (relieved) Good.

Beastfire: Heehee…and I think Frus does like Ivy!

Frus: ARE YOU JUST OUT TO HUMILIATE ME?

Beastfire: Don't worry…I'm out to humiliate EVERYONE! (laughs evilly and chokes on her own saliva) Oh, crap…little help?

Ivy: (mockingly) But we can't. We're in lockdown, remember?

Frus: Please review!

Beastfire: (now able to breathe) Hey, I was gonna say that!


	5. Making Those Dang Repairs

Making those Dang Repairs

Beastfire: Chapter 5 is here! YAY!

So, everyone began working on the Super Robot. Gibson was in charge of planning, using his genius intellect. Antauri and Chiro were supervising. Ivy and Nova were taking care of weapons, while Frus and Otto were repairing the parts for the Super Robot. Sprx was just being lazy.

"Sprx!" Nova and Ivy yelled. "If we gotta work, so do you!"

"But you've all got it under control!" whined the red monkey.

"Hey, Ivy, care to light a fire under him?" Nova asked.

"Love to," responded Ivy with a smirk.

She started a small fire right under Sprx's butt. He screamed like a girl, sat right down, and scooted around on it. The girls both laughed. Sprx finally began to help Gibson, but really wasn't helping much at all. All he did was contradict all that Gibson said. While they argued, Otto and Frus were just about finished fixing the parts. To experiment, Frus had an idea. He summoned some metal and made a clockwork mime.

"I wonder what would happen with it," he told Otto.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Otto asked.

"I just wanna try it, to see what would happen."

He activated his creation and watched the results. It walked over to Ivy and Nova and did the old "Trapped in an Invisible Box" routine. Ivy saw it and her eyes widened in fear. She had no idea that Frus created it, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Nova could feel her brain about ready to explode. Although Ivy was also afraid of mimes, snakes were her biggest fear, second only to mutant hunters. As she was screaming, she nailed the mime with a really big wave and it rusted. At first, she thought it was Sprx that had created it.

"SPARKY!" she bellowed. "WHAT THE (bleep) DID YOU DO?"

"What are you talking about?" Sprx asked, completely confused.

Frus could sense her anger and, quite frankly, it scared him like nothing else could ever do to anyone else. He tried to play it innocent until he felt someone poke him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and found himself face to face with Ivy. She'd apparently figured out it was him and wasn't overly pleased. She was hovering so that she was looking down on him and her eyes were glowing intensely. A low growl was released.

"Oh, um…hi, Ivy…what a surprise?" he offered nervously.

"You have three seconds to start running," she growled menacingly enough to even make Antauri wet himself in fear.

Frus knew how to take a hint. Three seconds later he was being chased by a mutant on the warpath. Luckily for him, he was really fast. Heck, if he wanted, he could probably run the Boilermaker and win. He was able to outrun Ivy easily, as she ended up getting an asthma attack and fell to the ground. Frus turned back and stopped to see if she was okay. She pulled out her inhaler, took a couple of hits from it, and let him know about how it was just her asthma flaring up again.

They went back to the others, Ivy contemplating revenge, and saw that they were just about done fixing the robot.

"And where have you two been?" asked Antauri.

"They were probably making out somewhere," teased Sprx.

He was hit with a large chunk of metal and got something that Ivy had created known as an "Aquatic Atomic Wedgie", where she used her hydrokinesis to give Sprx an atomic wedgie (how she did this, I don't know…c'mon, just work with me here!). Before they could congratulate each other on getting back at Sprx, Ygrene flew down for a landing.

"Ygrene?" Frus asked. "What happened? I thought you were headed for home."

"I was," explained Ygrene. "But I got sidetracked. I met up with another dragon and he said that he crashed into something large and made of metal. I think it's that thing that we found."

"So that's what sent the Super Robot flying!" Ivy exclaimed. "What's this dragon look like? What color is it?"

"How should I know? I'm colorblind."

"So, what about any distinguishing characteristics?"

"Well, he doesn't have a tail. I think he lost it in an accident or something."

"Okay, so we gotta keep an eye out for a tailless dragon."

"Oh, so Frus is going with you?"

"I don't know. But, the Monkey Team would wanna know about this."

The team was introduced to Ygrene as well, and then Frus asked, "What happened?"

"Well, he said that he was headed for a planet for some evil overlord," Ygrene explained. "He said that he knocked the Super Robot out of contr-"

"Wait!" Ivy interrupted. "Did he say the name of this evil overlord?"

"Yes. He said the name was Skeleton King."

"What about the planet?"

"I think he said it was, um…I know it began with 'S'…Shugga-something…"

"Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, that's it! Shuggazoom! How'd you guess?"

"That's where my team lives."

"That's what I call a problem."

Chiro looked around at the monkeys and they all decided that it was time to head back.

"Okay, then," began Ygrene. "Now that I've let you know this, I'll just head back home."

Ygrene flew off again, heading for his home planet. The Monkey Team headed for the Super Robot. Nova looked back.

"Hey, Ivy! Ya comin'?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" Ivy replied. "Hey, Frus, wanna come with?"

"Ivy!" Gibson shouted.

Frus thought about it for a minute and made his decision.

"Sure!" he replied.

"Score! C'mon!" Ivy said, leading him into the Super Robot.

Beastfire: That's it for Chapter 5! In the next chapter, we see what the trip to Shuggazoom is like!

Frus: Why do I have a feeling that no good can come of this?

Ivy: Because Beastfire enjoys torturing people and taking shows like SRMTHFG and making them into her own personal playthings.

Beastfire: That's so much fun, though!

Frus: I still have that feeling of impending doom…kinda like when Ivy gets mad. That's the scariest thing ever!

Ivy: Oh, have I ever told you of Beastfire's sick fascination with having me get grabbed and/or beaten within an inch of my life?

Frus: Well, you just did now! Thanks, now I'll have multiple nightmares!

Ivy: Please review!


	6. A Very Random Trip

A Very Random Trip

Beastfire: Hey, again! Here's chapter 6, fresh from Microsoft Word! Oh, and Onyx and Jet appear in this one, so I don't own them either. They belong to Twister91.

As the Monkey Team, Ivy, and Frus entered the robot, Ivy made a straight beeline for the lab. Gibson knew where she was going and chased after her.

"Get back here!" he shouted.

The door was slammed in his face as Ivy returned to her work on her Ultimate Beer. In the main room, Frus was examining everything he could find. He was in the process of looking at the computer, when he was joined by Antauri. He had no idea that Antauri was there at the time as he was checking the computer out with an interested look on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Frus?" asked Antauri, catching him off his guard.

"Yeah. This is really very interesting. What does it do, anyway?"

Antauri told him and he became even more interested. The black monkey couldn't help but crack a small, amused smile. More questions and explanations came next, and Antauri could sense that Frus was trustworthy, as he had no connections to their enemies.

In the lab, Ivy was reaching a breakthrough with her beer. She added some vodka this time, as well as rum and about 50 different brands of beer, mixed with enough sugar to fill half of Shuggazoom City and some super strong coffee beans. She tried some of it to see if it was good enough…

Out in the main room, the others all heard a loud "WHOO-HOO! YEAH! VICTORY IS MINE!" coming from the lab.

"Apparently, someone's finished making her beer," said Nova.

Ivy burst out of the lab, doing a bizarre victory dance in mid-air and proudly holding her new, intruder-proof container of her Ultimate Beer.

"Presenting the Ultimate Beer: Version 2.0!" she shouted happily at the top of her lungs. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

She was met by many concerned looks, an angry glare, and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Anyone wanna try some?"

Frus looked up, interested, as Chiro said, "Just say no."

"What possible harm could it do?" Frus asked, unaware of the mind-warping qualities of this uber-alcoholic beverage.

Ivy let him have some, knowing quite well what would happen. This would be her method of revenge for the mime incident. As Frus tried some of it, he began to shake and his pupils dilated. Ivy grinned at this. This was even better than she'd expected! She watched him dart around the room hyper and drunkenly and fell to the floor laughing. After this continued for a while, the inevitable crash-and-burn period occurred. Frus tripped over Ivy's tail and actually fell asleep from the Ultimate Beer Version 2.0.

When he woke up, the Super Robot was still traveling through space. Then, Sprx decided to drive. He sat down and began to speed back toward Shuggazoom. Nova and Frus were both sitting down with Ivy between them, and their faces developed a greenish hue. Ivy noticed that they were both getting motion sickness from Sprx's driving.

"Aw, no! You guys ain't hurlin' on ME!" she said as she dove out of the way just in time to avoid becoming a walking motion-sickness-bag.

More time passed, and Sprx was banned from driving. Now, they all headed back as quickly as possible, with Antauri at the helm. Then, a random portal opened up and from it came Onyx and Jet. Ivy had no idea why they were there, but Frus had an idea.

"Tserof-7's energy field must have rubbed off onto the Super Robot," he explained.

"I don't care how that (bleep) Jet got here, all that matters is she's here for me to beat on. And it looks like she's brought her annoying older brother," Ivy growled. "Plus, I still want my revenge for that incident where Onyx threatened to kill me!"

"Well, you deserved it, you hyperactive little jerk!" Jet shouted.

"Did not, you demon spawn!"

"Watch how you talk to my sister, pipsqueak!" Onyx yelled, shoving Ivy to the ground.

"I'd watch it if I were you!" Frus shouted at Onyx. "Y'see, I'm really very protective of Ivy, and if you want to fight her, you'll have to fight me too!"

Onyx and Jet watched Ivy get back up and hover next to Frus.

"And I'm really very protective of Frus!" Ivy replied, eyes glowing.

"So that's the way it is, is it?" Onyx asked. "Fine."

So, Jet and Ivy got into a fight, as did Onyx and Frus. Jet started off by turning into her favorite leopard form, and pounced on Ivy, who retaliated with a telekinetic throw. Now, Onyx saw this and used his Tectonic Blast on her, causing Frus to create an iron hammer to attack him with. Onyx then turned his attention back to Frus and hit him with the Metal Control attack, which was answered by a metal shield on Frus' part and both counteracted each other. Jet, meanwhile, hit Ivy with her Tornado Kick. Ivy nailed her with a barrage of fireballs, with an Air Swipe Punch as an answer. As she was sent flying backward, she knocked Frus over, and Onyx attacked both with the Metal Change, making it into a sword. Frus got up and also made a sword and both got into a fight with those. As the fight began to bore Onyx, he turned his attention to Ivy and shouted one thing:

"NIGHTMARE SHADOW!"

Ivy became surrounded by a shadow and saw both a very large king cobra and a mutant hunter coming at her. She screamed in genuine terror, finally becoming overwhelmed and fainting. To take Frus down, Jet had Onyx put on an oxygen mask and used her Air Strike, causing him to pass out from lack of oxygen. Now, Jet and Onyx were just about to head for medical, because the other two did some pretty nice damage to them, when they got taken out by a different random portal.

When Ivy and Frus came to, the Super Robot was landing in Shuggazoom, where Skeleton King, his Formless, and that tailless orange dragon were beginning their invasion.

"I think we're in the right place," Frus said.

"Good call," replied Ivy.

"So, what are those things with them?"

"Formless."

"I see."

"Said the blind man to the deaf man."

Frus snickered at the comment and both went from where they were at the time (which was the hall) into the main room, only to find out that the team had already gone to their respective parts of the Super Robot.

"So, now what?" Frus asked.

"How 'bout we pay Nova a little visit?" Ivy answered with a smirk.

Both found their way down Nova's tube and found their way down.

"Hey, Nova!" they both shouted at the same time, making the yellow monkey jump in the air in surprise.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she shrieked.

They high-fived each other and snickered. A whole group of Formless converged on Cruiser 6, as well as all other parts. Looking to the back, Ivy and Frus thought of a way to get out so that they could help in the fighting. Frus controlled it so that there was a hole small enough for them to get through, and they went after the Formless. Ivy destroyed about a dozen of them by setting them on fire, while Frus made yet another sword and went on a Formless slicing spree. They were doing just fine until the dragon came over…and it was both fire and metal proof. As the Hyperforce was taking down Formless left and right, this dragon towered over the two.

"Holy crap," Ivy said in amazement, staring up at the dragon.

"You're tellin' me," agreed Frus.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Ryuketsu," the dragon answered with a growl.

Before anyone could get another word in, Ryuketsu flew up and attacked. They dove out of the way just in time. The dragon launched another attack at them, with Frus shielding both himself and Ivy with some metal. Ivy was able to hit Ryuketsu with her painkinesis, not that it had that much of an effect, especially with the shield. It did, however, create a large tear in it.

"Okay. This is a setback," Frus muttered.

Ryuketsu made yet another attempt and breathed fire on a nearby building, causing it to burn down rapidly and the debris fell on Ivy and Frus before they could get out of the way. It was enough to take both of them out of all consciousness, as the Monkey Team kept fighting the masses of Formless.

And here is where Chapter 6 ends! On a CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frus: HA! I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN!

Ivy: Me too, but that's 'cause I know Beastfire a little too well.

Frus: By the way, Beastfire, are you aware that I've been unconscious about three times in this chapter?

Beastfire: Yup! And I just LOVE torturing you two!

Ivy: Trust me. Ya get used to it.

Beastfire: Next time, Ivy and Frus wake up in, you guessed it, Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone, and we learn more about Frus' life, as well as why Skeleton King wanted them in the first place. Please review!

Frus: AND how'd I get taken out so easily?

Beastfire: You guys got hit harder than you think. You're lucky to survive…don't worry, you both will, unless…(looks at Ivy)

Ivy: What? What are y- Oh, crap…you're not gonna- not again!

Beastfire: (laughs evilly)


	7. Reaching a Greater Understanding

Reaching a Greater Understanding

Beastfire: Here's chapter 7! Yippee!

A while later, Frus woke up slowly, everything hurting. As he woke up, he noticed a large pair of blue eyes looking down at him. Ivy was hovering near him, and he saw that she looked a bit concerned about his condition. She had gotten hurt much worse than him, and, since several hours had passed, it was now Wednesday, meaning that her healing power wasn't working. Ivy had a few gashes here and there, and her bottom lip was bleeding.

"Hey," she began.

"Ivy, what happened to you?" Frus asked, noticing the wounds.

"Huh? Oh, well, I woke up a while before you did and Skeleton King got bored. So he decided to show me what he calls his 'playroom'. Tell me, have ya ever gone up against a Shindanese Warui? Sure, they look like your basic werewolf, but they're MUCH worse!"

"Are you okay, though?"

"Well, my head feels like it got hit by a Mack truck, and, dude, those gashes are kinda deep from my perspective, but other than that…ow, not really."

As it turns out, there was a certain venom released by the Shindanese Warui, one that wasn't fatal, but it was enough to weaken someone for a while. In Ivy's case, it shut down two of her powers: telekinesis and painkinesis. Not that she knew it, though. She did know that it was presently a Wednesday, but other than that, nothing.

"So, what about you?" Ivy asked.

"I'm fine, except for my tail. That feels like it got trampled by the Super Robot."

Ivy let out a small laugh. Then she realized that her tail had been broken once again. Next, came the ritualistic swearing. If anything, to Frus, this was a major vocabulary booster. Sure, he knew all of his home planet's various curses, but when it comes to those of Earth, it was all new to him.

"But did you win?" Frus asked.

"Yeah, but just barely. Man, I think that thing took a pretty good chunk outta me."

"It looks like it. If that one gash had been over here just a little more…"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on. Since when are you a medical expert?"

"Well, when I met Ygrene, he taught me a lot."

"That explains it. Ah, well, I've had worse. I mean, this isn't the first time I got caught."

"How many other times has it happened?"

"Well, there were those last two times when I got grabbed by Skeleton King, then those other two times with Mandarin, and then that one with…Lorena. That had to be the worst of all. The (bleep) nearly dissected me!"

Then, Frus asked about Lorena, and Ivy told him everything about her. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING she knew about this mutant hunter! Afterward, Ivy had a question for Frus.

"Look. I've kinda noticed that you hate snakes, and not in the fear-for-your-life-run-away-screaming type of hatred, but actually beating the crap outta them. How'd that happen?"

Frus didn't know what to say about this, as nobody had ever asked him. Finally, he decided to tell her…(BTW: thanks to guy who reads too much fantasy for e-mailing Frus' backstory to me.)

"It all started back before Tserof-7 had its random energy field. We had a link with another planet, way out in another solar system, called Ordendrae, where everyone had the same powers as me, but they were different colors and were spiny weasel-like creatures, known as Ethyals. Everyone on Tserof-7 thought that the Ethyals were in league with the various snake monsters that came through the few portals that were opening already, so they really didn't trust them. My father, Vrust, was an Ethyal. He met my mother Aria on Tserof-7, and showed everyone there how to fight, after making the weapons, of course. But in battle with the snakes, he was killed. My mother was a mongoose-oid, so I didn't end up with the spines that my father had, since I'm only half Ethyal.

"So, then, a while later, Ordendrae's star imploded and the whole solar system that it was in was destroyed when it got sucked into the black hole. When Ygrene came, I was the only one brave enough to talk to him because I figured that he could tell me about other planets. Now, he's one of my closest friends, and shortly after I met him, he told me the story of 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'. Because of that, and what the snakes did to my father, I'll kill any snake that messes with me…or my friends."

Ivy appeared to have understood, and then had something to tell him.

"Ya wanna know why I hate snakes?"

Frus looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Well, it all happened when I was human, and two years old. I said something that really set Padre off, and he overreacted. He put me down Cousin Vinny's well and dumped a whole bunch of snakes on me. Some of them bit me, and I've been scared of them ever since."

"Why would your parents do this?"

"Because they're a bunch of jerks and they hate me for some reason. Maybe it's because I just don't wanna join the family business. They were never that strict with my so-called 'sister'."

Frus knew exactly what she was talking about, because she'd previously told him about her life growing up.

"So, where are we, anyway?" Frus asked.

"The Citadel of Bone…in a cage made of some kind of metal that I'm really unfamiliar with."

Frus was about to respond when Skeleton King walked over, opened the cage, and pulled him out, struggling to no avail.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at the overlord.

"I'd like to have a private conversation with you," Skeleton King said menacingly, taking him out of the room.

All Ivy could do was watch this take place from behind the bars. She glared after Skeleton King, vowing to herself that she'd get back at him.

The old Bag o' Bones brought Frus into his throne room, threw him to the floor, and a whole bunch of residual Minion Mix came and surrounded him.

"What do you want with me?" Frus growled.

"It's about my Formless. The Hyperforce keeps destroying them, and I need something to make them stronger, so I can succeed in my takeover of Shuggazoom."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I know about your control over metal, Frus."

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M EVER GONNA HELP YOU!"

Skeleton King just grinned his evil grin.

"Well, that's just too bad."

Frus hesitated for a moment, and then asked the million dollar question.

"Why? What'll happen if I don't?"

"If you refuse, things will become very tough for your little girlfriend."

Frus thought for a moment, thinking 'I don't have a girlfriend'. Then, it hit him…

"IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCH IVY, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Now, Skeleton King laughed diabolically.

"If you do as I say, it won't come to that, now will it?"

That's it for Chapter 7…ANOTHER CLIFFY! YAY!

Ivy: Are you MATTA?

Beastfire: YUP! Next time, we see what Frus decides, and check in with the Hyperforce, as well as find out how Ivy's doing.

Frus: YEERRRGH! STUPID DILEMMA!

Ivy: Please review.

Frus: (threatening to Beastfire) I repeat…Ivy better be okay! If not, I'm gonna (long string of "bleeps" follows)

Beastfire: Wow. Like Ivy said, please review!


	8. Untitled Due to Lack of Title Ideas

Untitled Due to Lack of Title Ideas

Beastfire: Chapter 8! YEAH! I'm back and the other day I had to get two vials of blood drawn! Why? Because those stupid doctors won't leave me alone!

Back in Shuggazoom, the Hyperforce was still fighting the Formless sent after them, and had just about finished. That's when Otto, in all his observance, noticed something.

"Whatever happened to Ivy and Frus?"

"We don't have time to think about that, Otto!" shouted Nova. "We've got Formless to destroy! Besides, the last time I checked, they were fighting them too."

Nova looked outside, but didn't see any trace of them, except a sword, and a large pile of rubble. She smacked her forehead, guessing where they were. She'd guessed that they were dead, suffocated beneath the debris. She had no idea what had really happened with them.

Meanwhile, Skeleton King was still waiting for Frus to decide.

"Remember, Frus," he began. "Her life is in your hands."

Frus was still thinking about it. Which mattered more to him? His beliefs or Ivy's life? After a while, he made his decision.

"Fine. I'll listen," he sighed in defeat.

Skeleton King grinned once again. How Frus was beginning to hate that grin! He snapped his bony fingers and the Minion Mix disappeared. Since he was now free, Frus said one thing…

"SUCKER!" he yelled, taking off and running.

"You will pay for such foolishness," said Skeleton King when he was out of earshot.

The overlord called in Ryuketsu, and told him what to do.

"Kill the girl."

Ivy sat in the cage, thinking. She'd been trying to think of an escape plan, but none came to her. She was so worried about Frus that every time she'd come close to a plan, her mind drifted back to his situation.

"Wait. Am I just gonna sit here and worry my tail off?" she asked herself. "I got my standards! I can't let myself rot in this pit! Aw, crap, I'M TALKING TO MYSELF…again."

However, she was determined to get out of there. It wasn't like she could telekinetically break the cage, and she had no idea if her hydrokinesis or pyrokinesis were working. Frustration was beginning to take over and caused her pyrokinesis to increase her body temperature immensely. She let out a scream of rage as she pounded against a bar to hopefully help relieve her stress. Imagine her surprise when the bar melted and she pretty much fell out of the cage flat on her face. As it turns out, the metal that it was made of had an extremely low melting point, as Skeleton King had assumed that her pyrokinesis wouldn't be working. The mutant smirked to herself. Just as she turned around to leave, she crashed into something large and scaly. She took a good look and saw a dark orange leg, and attached to it was a tailless dragon.

"Maledire."

"No. Ryuketsu."

Ivy thought for a second and, at first, had thought that the dragon was talking about himself. Then, she realized something. "Ryuketsu" was Japanese for "bloodshed", which was so clearly inevitable at the time. She looked up at him and glared. She hovered way up to his face, eyes glowing, and got a large fireball ready. If he wanted to mess with her, she'd gladly help satisfy his punishment addiction. Then, she remembered that he was fireproof…but was he waterproof? She formed a good-sized tsunami and sent it at him. He wasn't affected, but then again, he was only nailed externally. She tried again, this time filling his lungs with water. This actually did the trick. As he lay gasping for air, Ivy came up to his face.

"Dov'è lui?"

Now it was evident that she meant business. She was now asking where Frus was in Italian.

"I can't understand you. Speak Dragon. Please? Since I'm dying," said Ryuketsu weakly.

"NON ME NE IMPORTA UN FICO SECCO!" she screamed in Ryuketsu's face.

She'd just told him that she didn't care, and repeated her question. Ryuketsu didn't know what she said, and died in confusion. But right before he died, he used his last ounce of strength to slash Ivy across the chest and knock her to the ground. She saw the large wound and swore, slowly passing out from the pain, but not the blood loss, as it wasn't bleeding as much as it was hurting.

Frus also had a plan. He'd go back to the room that the cage was in, save Ivy, and get both himself and her out of there. This required going through the whole Citadel, as he'd forgotten which room it was exactly. The place was like a labyrinth! 'This,' he thought, 'is gonna take a while.'

The Hyperforce was still fighting the Formless, but luckily there were fewer and fewer as they progressed.

"Why'd Old Bone Bag stop makin' em?" asked Sprx.

"Something's amiss," said Antauri. "And I am sensing a presence in the Citadel. Something that shouldn't be there. I believe it is Ivy and Frus."

"But they're dead," Nova said numbly.

"I don't think so, Nova. It feels as if they're alive, but one is badly injured."

"Don't tell me. That one's Ivy, isn't it?" replied Chiro.

"Yes, Chiro. After we finish this battle, I will attempt to contact her. But as of right now, I sense that she is unconscious."

Chiro was about to say something else, when Skeleton King, on that one dragon-like creature that he has for a ride, came flying in from seemingly nowhere and took out the Brain Scrambler with the creature's brute strength.

"ANTAURI!" yelled the rest of the team.

However, the Brain Scrambler had only been knocked off of the Super Robot. It was still fully operational, and they all prepared for the upcoming fight.

Beastfire: That's it for chapter 8! Another cliffy! Yay! And, I noticed, it was shorter than usual. Next time, we see Frus on his journey through the labyrinth that is the Citadel of Bone, and see what happens with Ivy, as well as cover some fighting between Skeleton King and the Hyperforce!

Frus: You're probably gonna have me get lost, aren't you?

Beastfire: You know me so well!

Ivy: Dude. I'm gettin' beat up pretty good in this story.

Frus: We ARE gonna be reunited at some point in the story, right?

Beastfire: Of course! It's much more fun to torture the both of you together than apart!

Ivy and Frus: Please review!


	9. Further Complications

Further Complications

Beastfire: Chapter 9 is here!

Frus walked through the Citadel, knowing that he had his work cut out for him. He found one room and walked in, and it turned out to be the one in which Skeleton King keeps Chiro's old childhood things.

"Well," he said to himself. "This is kinda disturbing."

He quickly left the room and looked elsewhere.

Ivy woke up, feeling even worse than before. She painfully brought herself off the ground, hovering, and looked at the corpse that was once a dragon. 'Now to find Frus and get the heck outta here,' she thought. This was much easier said than done, as she saw the maze that was currently their prison before her. She swore once again to herself.

The Hyperforce sent the Lasertron Fury on Skeleton King and his dragon-esqe creature (who, for the sake of my horrid descriptive skills, will be called Desmayle). They dodged and Skeleton King launched an attack of his own at the Torso Tank. Luckily for Chiro, they evaded the attack without any damage to his part. However, the same could not be said for Fist Rocket 4. Gibson's part was torn off from the rest of the Super Robot, and sent to the ground.

"GIBSON!" shouted Chiro.

Gibson was able to work the Fist Rocket and shot some missiles at Skeleton King and Desmayle. They avoided being hit and descended upon the blue monkey and his ship. One quick swipe in just the right place destroyed a good portion of the circuitry in the ship. Gibson was lucky to get out before getting electrocuted. Antauri came over to him in his ship and Gibson got in quickly. They swerved out of the way of an oncoming attack, and managed to be reassembled to the Super Robot.

Frus had found another room, but this one was pitch black. He heard someone…or something…approaching. Thinking it to be either another Formless, or worse, Skeleton King, he sent a really large heavy steel bar at the one approaching. The sound of someone getting hit right across the windpipe was heard as the bar made contact, and Frus left, going to the right.

A few seconds later, Ivy came out of a dark room, with some difficulty breathing. She had no idea what hit her, but she knew it was made of metal. She went to the left. That was when she found the throne room, and looked around for Frus. He was nowhere to be found. 'Okay. So he's not in here…HOLY CRAP! He's probably dead by now! I'M GONNA KILL SKELETON KING! No…I can't jump to conclusions…but IT'S PROBABLY TRUE! Oh, yeah…VENGEANCE IS GONNA BE MINE!'

Nova glared at Skeleton King and Desmayle on the view screen in her Foot Cruiser. She launched a missile at them, only to have them come down and attempt to penetrate the metal casing of the Foot Cruiser. Nova's protection. She launched yet another missile at Desmayle and hit him in the gut. He stumbled backwards and died slowly. Skeleton King had to use his newly created remote control module to get the Citadel of Bone to him to be able to leave and rethink his strategy. He was so close to taking over, that he could nearly taste it.

In the Citadel, in opposite parts, Ivy and Frus were knocked to the ground by the force of the asteroid going to pick Skeleton King up.

"WHAT THE?" both yelled, neither one hearing the other.

Frus managed to stumble into the room in which he and Ivy were earlier. His momentum was stopped by a collision with something large, scaly, dark orange…and dead. 'Wow. She killed him? But…the only way to kill him would have to be from the inside, so…oh, no…I'm gonna kill Skeleton King for this!' thought Frus.

Ivy, as the Citadel was moving to retrieve its owner, hovered into a room of unknown purpose. It was also dark in there. She brought up a fireball to provide some light and her eyes lit up. There, before her, was Skeleton King's equivalent to a wine cellar, filled with alcohol as far as the eye could see. She got an evil glint in her eyes and rubbed her hands/paws together before diving in. The only thing better than this would be…weapons, which were in another corner. Ivy grabbed about three bazookas, fifty grenades, an AK-47, and a few bottles of vodka. Of course, before leaving, she just HAD to have a little bit of the keg of rum in there…which, for her, was the whole thing. She drunkenly flew out of the room with her new supply, or at least tried to, as it was really heavy. She cut it down to one bazooka, five grenades, the AK-47, and all of the vodka she had before. This was much more manageable, and she was on her way to kill Skeleton King.

Skeleton King quickly boarded his asteroid and was off. He began to walk through the Citadel and instantly met up with someone small and furry.

"We meet again, I see."

Beastfire: Another short chapter, I realize, but that's it for Chapter 9! AND IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFY! YAY!

Frus: NOT YAY! Who'd he meet up with? Me or Ivy?

Ivy: I have this bad feeling it'll be me.

Beastfire: Maybe, maybe not. Who do the reviewers think it is? Tell us and you'll receive…not a piece of lint, 'cause I've done that already…not a beer because there's very few of us in this category that are old enough. Crap, Ivy's only 17!

Ivy: Thanks a lot! Now I can't get into the really good bars!

Beastfire: Next time, the Monkey Team makes contact with Ivy, and maybe she and Frus become reunited. Of course, this all depends on how generous I'm feeling toward them…if I feel mean, I'll make them wait another chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frus: Please review. (to Beastfire) And you, reunite us soon, or I'll show you firsthand how it feels to have lungs full of mercury.

Ivy: Only after I fill them with water.

Frus: How about I fill one with mercury and you fill the other with water?

Ivy: Sounds like a plan to me!


	10. Psychic Connection

Psychic Connection

Beastfire: Hello, peoples! Chapter 10 is here! YAY!

Now that they had a little time away from Skeleton King, the Monkey Team decided to see about contacting Ivy. Antauri sat in a meditative position and concentrated. (A/N: The italics show the conversation that they have psychically. Thank you and carry on.)

"_Ivy."_

In the Citadel of Bone, Ivy hovered through as steadily as she possibly could on her way to find Skeleton King, being inebriated as she was. She stopped when she heard Antauri's voice in her head.

"_NOOO! What's with the voice in my head? WHY MUST THE VOICES TORMENT ME?"_

"_Ivy, calm down. This is Antauri."_

"_Really? Ya sure?"_

"_Yes. How are you doing?"_

"_Not so good, except for the fact that I found some vodka and some weapons."_

"_How is Frus?"_

There was silence on Ivy's part.

"_Ivy?"_

"_I-I-I don't wanna talk about it."_

She walked on, ignoring Antauri's voice in her head.

Frus glared up at Skeleton King, ready to kill him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did," he growled, flames almost visible in his eyes.

"I did nothing, Frus. You're the one who had her life in your hands, and what did you do with it? You foolishly threw it away. This is your fault and your fault only."

If Frus weren't so infuriated, he would have let this get to him. But he was determined. Since he didn't have any of the swords he'd created earlier, he created a new one out of speconfor, as it was unbreakable. He charged at the overlord and stabbed him in the leg, making him fall over.

"THAT'S FOR IVY!" he shouted.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared," came a voice Frus never thought he'd hear again.

Both Frus and Skeleton King whirled around and the latter's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" yelled Skeleton King, right before Ivy shot him with the AK-47 in the chest.

"Yeah? Well, guess what…wait…Frus! You're not dead!"

"Not since the last time I checked," he replied.

Then, emotion took over, as Ivy pounced on Frus and actually hugged him (awwww)!

"Holy crap, I thought Skeleton Cretin killed you!"

"I thought he had you eaten by Ryuketsu!"

"Actually, I drowned Ryuketsu. And sometime after that, some idiot hit me in the windpipe with some big metal thing! When I catch the bozo that did that, I'm gonna-"

"Erm…"

"You know who did it?"

"Hello. My name is Mr. Bozo," said Frus, blushing, sweating, and shifting nervously all at once.

"Dude! That was you?"

"Sorry about that. I thought you were a Formless or something."

Behind them, Skeleton King began to get up. Frus was able to see him and saw him take the sword from his leg and come at Ivy. He thought fast and rolled to the left, bringing Ivy with him. Then, both got up and Frus managed to control his sword without having to hold onto it. Imagine Skeleton King's surprise when his stolen weapon became pointed at his face! His eyes widened as he realized that he no longer had control over it. Frus made it slice both of Skeleton King's arms off, but wanted his head to remain intact so that he could watch himself bleed…if he could bleed. Before Skeleton King could go after his arms, Ivy set fire to them. The evil overlord felt the pain from the burning of his arms, and then there was one thing left to figure out…how were they supposed to get out of there?

Beastfire: That's chappie 10! Sorry this one was short too, but if I didn't end it there, who knows how long I would have gone before hitting a cliffy? Next time, Ivy and Frus search for a way out, the Monkey Team searches for Ivy and Frus, and a surprise enemy makes an appearance. Care to guess who it is? Anyone who guesses gets a chunk of wax…mainly because I saw the movie "House of Wax" last night and it was AWESOME!

Ivy: Dude! I saw that movie! And Frus came with me!

Frus: Yeah. But why were you laughing so much when that one girl named Paige got killed?

Ivy: She was impaled through the head, and played by an exhibitionist bimbo! That was INSPIRED!

Frus: O.o Oookay…

All: Please review!


	11. One Weird Enemy

One Weird Enemy

Beastfire: Chapter 11 is here! HOO-HAH!

Ivy and Frus looked through the Citadel of Bone for an exit, inspecting the others' weaponry along the way.

"Dude, this sword is SWEET! Love the craftsmanship on it," Ivy admired, examining the sword that Frus used to slice Skeleton King's arms off.

"Thanks. And what are those called, again? You know, the weapons you found?" Frus asked interested.

"The big huge one is a bazooka and the smaller one's an AK-47."

"Really? Nice."

"Remember the look on Skeleton Creep's face when you made the sword point right at him?"

"Yeah. Remember how he cried like a baby when you set fire to his arms?"

Both laughed at the state of their adversary, when a laser beam came from seemingly out of nowhere and hit Ivy in the tail. She let out a yelp of pain, turned around, and nearly fell down laughing at what she saw.

The Super Robot was now headed through space on its way to the Citadel of Bone.

"So, Antauri, what'd she have to say?" asked Chiro.

"She said she found alcohol and weapons," Antauri replied.

"Somehow, this ceases to amaze me," muttered Gibson.

Antauri had to smile at this undeniably true comment. This was completely in her character to find this stuff is the basic breakdown of what he thought.

"I also asked about Frus," continued the black monkey, "but she was unresponsive. I tried to tell her that he was still alive, but she put up a mental block."

Upon hearing of this, Nova, Sprx, and Otto grinned widely. They knew what THAT meant.

"Ivy actually likes somebody?" Sprx asked teasingly. "HA! I knew it!"

"Now she can't pick on me and Jet!" came Otto's ecstatic reply.

"Sounds like someone's got a boyfriend!" was Nova's triumphant reaction.

All three laughed, knowing Ivy's cynical view on love. Her experiences throughout life had left her a bit jaded, especially with love…

Back in the Citadel, Ivy was still laughing hysterically at the one who shot at her.

"Who are you?" Frus asked of the stranger.

The reply was only one word…"Sakko."

Yes, that evil gender bending little monkey with an eyepatch had arrived! He stood there in all his skirted glory.

Ivy was able to control herself enough to say, "Dude. The team told me about him. They said he was a dude that wore a skirt! I never thought I'd get the chance to insult him to his face!"

She lost control and laughed even harder, having to hold her gut because it was in so much pain. Sakko and Frus just stared.

"Are you quite done?" asked the monkey.

He was answered by even more laughter.

"So glad to see that my wardrobe strikes you as amusing."

More laughing, along with a, "Dude! That's too much! Put-just put it away, or my sides are gonna split!"

"Wait…you mean you're a- and that's a-" Frus began before breaking into laughter as well.

The evil monkey couldn't believe it. Somehow, he KNEW he should have chosen that battle armor rather than the skirt! But he was young and stupid at the time, and by the time he went back to "Evil Overlords 'R' Us" for the armor there was none in his size. He looked at the mutant and the half-Ethyal who were basically mocking his poor choice. 'If only I'd bought some of that Minion Mix,' he thought.

"And you call yourself evil?" Frus managed to say through his highly amused laughter.

Finally, Sakko had decided that he'd had enough, and whipped out two laser guns, aiming one at each of his insulters. They stopped laughing to look at the weapons that were now pointed at them. Ivy responded by putting the bazooka to Sakko's gut, and Frus picked up his sword and brandished it menacingly. Sakko was obviously not expecting this, and he got so scared that he took off running, believing them to be crazy enough to blow him to pieces and slice said pieces.

"WIMP!" they called after him before breaking into more laughter.

"Y'know what?" Frus said. "I kinda like that guy."

"I know exactly whatcha mean…he's really good for a laugh!"

It took a while for them to compose themselves and get back to their search. They finally found a potential way out, but then common sense took over, as they realized they were in space and neither of them could breathe in that expanse. Well, okay, Ivy could if she created a water bubble large enough to hold her, but Frus wouldn't be able to…and Ivy didn't even think of the whole "bubble" plan at the time. Before they could look for another way out, Sakko returned, with all of his weapons. But these were no ordinary weapons…they were brand new experimental ones.

First, he lashed out at Frus with a ball that contained a net. Frus had no idea what was in the ball, but he knew it couldn't be good, so he dove out of the way. Ivy saw it coming at her and tried to throw herself out of the way, but wasn't so lucky, as she tripped over her own feet. The net hit her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to set it on fire but it was fireproof. So, she tried to rip it apart, but the more she attempted to get out, the more it constricted. Now, she was angry, and telepathically communicated with Sakko, forcing him to see many disturbing images. What these images were, I can't say…but they involved Sakko and the spiked punch at the Christmas party. As Sakko clutched his head in torment, Frus took this chance to slash the net and free Ivy. She flew over to Sakko and set his tail on fire. The monkey ran around screaming like a little girl. He managed to put the fire out and attempted to attack them. This time, Frus ran at him with his sword and sliced Sakko's tail off. Now Sakko clutched where his tail used to be, and began crying and swearing his revenge on them…on Frus in particular.

They got to another part and a hole was formed. They saw a giant metallic hand come through the hall and expected the worst…

That is where I end it! That's it for chappie 11! Next time, we see what the hand was attached to, and someone returns…

Ivy: Another cliffy?

Frus: The girl's obsessed!

Beastfire: That I am! See ya later! Please review!


	12. He's Baack!

He's Ba-ack! 

Beastfire: Chapter 12 is here! Yay!

As the giant metallic hand came down, it set off an alarm and Ivy and Frus covered their ears to protect from its blaring noise.

"NOW WHAT?" Frus asked.

"WHAT?" returned Ivy.

"I SAID: NOW WHAT?"

"HUH? I CAN'T HEAR YA!"

"STUPID ALARM!"

"HUH? WHAT? THAT STUPID ALARM!"

Both were brought into the Super Robot by Gibson. However neither of them noticed. They still thought that the alarm was blaring in their ears…and continued yelling at each other back and forth. Finally, they looked around and saw that they weren't in the Citadel of Bone, but in Fist Rocket 4 with Gibson. And Gibson both glared at them and looked at them strangely, as if they were aliens…which, okay, technically they were, but that's beside the point.

"They're in," Gibson told the rest of the team.

As they all headed back for Shuggazoom, Ivy and Frus filled them in on everything that happened. Just as they were getting to their reunion, the Super Robot came under fire. Behind them was the Citadel of Bone, with Skeleton King at the helm. All smacked their foreheads. There was just no getting rid of the guy! They tried using evasive maneuvers, but both were over Shuggazoom, and both ended up having to do an emergency landing. The Hyperforce, Ivy, and Frus entered the Citadel to fight Skeleton King again.

As all of them entered the Citadel, they were "greeted" by waves of Formless. Nova took out a dozen of them with her Lady Tomahawk, while Gibson used his Photon Scalpel on another group. Antauri hit some with his Mega Monkey Paw attack, and at the same time Sprx got a good portion of them with his Magna Tingler Blast. Otto used his Cyclo Chopping Doom Spin on quite a few as Chiro used the Monkey Fu attack. Ivy and Frus, still armed with an AK-47 and a sword, went on a Formless killing frenzy.

All of them were doing really well and every single Formless was destroyed. Then, Old Bone Bag himself came out, arms newly reattached and both fire and amputation proof. Ivy and Frus were aghast.

"How did- B-but I stabbed you in the leg!" said Frus.

"And I shot you in the chest!" Ivy added.

"And I sliced your arms off!"

"And I set them on fire!"

Skeleton King just grinned in reply.

"Medical science is amazing, no?"

The two looked at each other, thought about it and began shaking their heads.

"No, not really," they said.

Then, without warning, Skeleton King took one of his surplus cannons (don't ask) and shot at Frus. Ivy leapt and shoved him out of the way, but got hit by the cannonball. Luckily, she only got a whole bunch of broken ribs. If she hadn't used her pyrokinesis to aim it back at Skeleton King, it would have likely killed her. Frus, needless to say, wasn't too happy about who got hit. He managed to stab the overlord through the gut this time, hitting one of his highly valuable visible organs. He doubled over in pain and Ivy came over as quickly as she could, hindered a bit by the pain she was in. It was bad enough to cause her to have problems flying…same with walking. Frus came over to her and supported her weight, helping her out to the Super Robot. Before they could get there, however, Skeleton King crawled over and bit Frus' tail, distracting him for a while. He scratched Skeleton King in the eye and got both himself and Ivy closer to the robot. That was when the overlord used another trick that he had up his sleeve…he broke several chunks off of the Citadel and aimed them at the Hyperforce, Ivy, and Frus. Knowing that she was more vulnerable in her present condition, Frus shielded Ivy with his own body, and some steel. Chiro shielded his shield, only to be protected by all of the monkeys surrounding him. The Citadel at this time was accidentally blown up and the chunks of it rained down upon the city. The citizens watched as the Hyperforce became buried beneath the chunks. They didn't know if the team made it…

Beastfire: Chappie 12 is up! Sorry it was shorter than others, but I wanted to leave you all on a cliffy!

Next time, we see what happened after the blast. Did the Hyperforce survive?

Frus: YOU BETTER NOT KILL IVY OFF! OR ME EITHER!

Ivy: (shaking) Yeah. What he said. (hides behind Frus)

Beastfire: Please review!


	13. Final Chappie! WHAHOO!

Final Chappie! WAHOO! 

Beastfire: Here's chappie 13…the final one!

The whole city looked upon the mound beneath which the Monkey Team had been buried. They all doubted whether or not they survived, and various people began to cry, silent tears streaming down their faces. The team was just about to be declared dead, when some of the debris began to move. Everyone watched as a large golden fist penetrated the surface, and the monkey attached to it emerged. Next came a drill and its owner, as well as a saw, plasma claw, magnet, and a hand with an orange glove along with the ones who possessed those. It was the Monkey Team, all with various injuries. Then, a silver mongoose-like creature with a smaller, badly injured black and blue furred meerkat emerged, the latter leaning on her bigger counterpart's shoulder for support. The Hyperforce, Frus, and Ivy backed up a bit and looked upon what could have been their grave. There was silence for a moment or two, then the whole of the city cheered, glad to see their local saviors alive.

All went into the Super Robot to attend to their wounds. Ivy was taken care of first, as she was the worst off. Gibson brought her into his lab, and first ran a blood analysis on her. The venom that she'd gotten when she was in the Citadel, fighting the Shindanese Warui that she'd been "introduced" to before she and Frus became separated, was still in her system and would be for a few days. This meant, of course, that the venom would also hinder her healing power for that long, but she didn't even realize it until Gibson told her.

"I thought it was just because it was Wednesday!" she exclaimed both shocked and dismayed.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh, you're just one (bleep)in' ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Glad to see your sense of humor survived as well."

It had become Sarcasm Fest in that lab at the time. The gashes that were in various places on Ivy's body had bandages applied almost immediately, and her broken tail was being bandaged when there was a knock on the door. Gibson finished with her tail and went to answer the door. Frus was standing out there, fresh from Med Bay. He'd come by to see how Ivy was doing.

"I'm almost done," Gibson explained, as Frus came in and sat down.

"Really?" he asked. "Great!"

He watched as Gibson took care of the broken ribs, intrigued. As this was happening, Ivy flinched a few times, because Gibson had accidentally touched the area that was most tender. When he finished, he set her down on the floor and she almost fell down. Luckily for her, Frus was there to prevent it from happening. She was still in so much pain she could barely walk, or fly, for that matter.

"So how bad is it?" Frus asked.

"Pretty bad. My healing power won't be working for the next few days, but what else is new? But it could be worse…I could be Sprx after insulting a feminist group."

Frus smiled at this comment and let out a small laugh. He didn't know Sprx very well, but he had a pretty good idea of what could happen.

"I had no idea you were such an optimist," he quipped.

"Yeah. Only for me it's more like bitter optimism."

The rest of the team came out of Med Bay and over to Ivy and Frus.

"Hey, Frus," said Chiro. "You want us to give you a lift back home?"

Ivy and Frus looked at each other, and there was silence for a moment or two. Then, Frus had something to say.

"Um, Chiro? If it's all the same to you guys, I'd like to stay here. Please?"

The team stood there thinking about it until Ivy decided to put in her two cents, using the "Bambi Eyes" approach, in which she'd make herself look as cute as possible to get her way. She, too, didn't want Frus to leave. He was one of the very few that understood her and didn't become insanely annoyed with her. Slightly annoyed, maybe, but not on an insane level where physical harm to her was imminent.

Finally, the team came to a decision.

"Are you sure you'd like to stay here?" asked Antauri.

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose Ivy could use someone here to keep her out of trouble."

At this point, Ivy began to snicker, as did the rest of the team, knowing that it was just not possible for her to stay out of trouble.

"I don't know if that can be done," Frus remarked with a smile.

"Really? Welcome to the club!" joked Sprx. "We have t-shirts!"

Ivy smirked and set Sprx's butt on fire once again, and again he scooted around on the ground to put it out. Everyone laughed as they witnessed this happen. All was right with the world again…or was it?

Out in space, the Citadel of Bone reassembled itself and Skeleton King took his place on his throne.

"Let them remain content for a while," he said, talking to nobody in particular. "One day, Shuggazoom will be mine. And those filthy primates along with their little pets shall feel my wrath."

Of course, as soon as he said this, a piece of his Citadel wasn't completely reattached to the rest of it and it fell and hit him in the head like plaster.

Beastfire: And that's the end of the final chappie. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm already in the process of writing my next story: "The Invasion of the Mary Sues", for which I've borrowed other peoples' characters. The characters involved (other than Ivy, Frus (guy who reads too much fantasy), and any SRMTHFG characters (Ciro Nielli)) include Jet (Twister91), Senya (Animefangirl11), Ichigo (Whitefairy), Liam (Lmann), and Shorty (another of my OC's)

Frus: I don't even know who half of those people are, apart from Jet.

Ivy: The only one I don't know is Ichigo.

Beastfire: You'll meet her. Don't worry. Please review!


End file.
